1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control for a facsimile machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, various external instruments, for example, protocol monitor devices, level meters and the like are used to monitor communication conditions associated with a facsimile machine.
When a communication disturbance takes place in the facsimile machine, use of the external instruments to monitor the conditions disturbs rapid cause analysis.